<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine us in heaven by SkyeHart23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047752">Imagine us in heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeHart23/pseuds/SkyeHart23'>SkyeHart23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeHart23/pseuds/SkyeHart23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Fred Weasley Fanfiction. Very slow at first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and groan when I realize I am still under my mother's roof. I sit up and climb out of bed. I wrap myself in my blanket and make my way down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and internally groan when I see my mother by the stove. I look at the oven and I wonder how long it will take for me to die while in it. "Hello mother." I say. She turns around and glares at me. "Daughter." She replies. I sit down at the table and my mother walks over to me with a plate in hand. She sets it infront of me and then walks away. I look at the plate to see eggs and toast. I roll my eyes and start eating anyways. I finish breakfast and stand up. I sideswipe the plate and I watch as it falls. The sound of the plate shattering makes my mother turn around and stare at me in anger. "God damn it Octavia Star! You did this yesterday! At this rate I'm going to have to replace plates on a daily basis!" My mother screams at me. I just shrug my shoulders and walk out of the room still in my blanket. I walk back up the stairs and into my room. I slam my door shut and I can still hear the screaming from my mother downstairs. I walk to my closet and I pull it open. I grab one of my many black Ravenclaw robes and throw the set on. I walk back over to my bed and crouch down. I pull my trunk out from under my bed and I stand back up. I pick my trunk up and place it on my bed. I open the latch on the trunk and pop it open. I walk back over to my closet and I grab the remaining robe sets. I walk back over to my bed and neatly place the robes into my trunk. I grab my books off of my bedside table and place them neatly into my trunk as well. I grab everything else I need and place them in my trunk. I close the lid and lock the latch in its rightful place. I trace my fingers over the initials on the trunk and start to wonder. Why are my initials on this trunk O.S.B. I shake the thought out of my head and grab my owls cage. "Moon come on." I say as I hold the cage door open. She flys in and I close it. I make sure that it is locked properly and smile when it is. "We're out of here Moon." I say. I grab my broom from beside my bed and run my fingers across the wood. This is one of the things my mother has bought me that I actually cherish. I place my broomstick into the handle of my trunk and place the handle of the owl cage on my arm. I grab a handful of floo powder and take a deep breath. "Platform 9 3/4." I say as I throw the powder down. The whirling sensation of traveling by floo powder is something I'm still not quite used to. I arrive at platform 9 3/4 and I wobble a little as the traveling has left me quite dizzy. I regain my balance and head towards the train. I hand my luggage to one of the train operators and climb onto the train. I walk by compartment after compartment and see that all are relatively full. I stop in my tracks when I see a black haired girl in one compartment. I open the door and pop my head in. "Hey Chang." I say. She turns her head and looks at me with what I can only guess is confusion. "I heard a rumour you were starting this year. If you're anything like your sister I'm sure you'll be amazing. And who knows maybe we'll end up in the same house." I say. I bring my head back out and close the door. I walk away from the compartment to find my friends all gathered in one close by. I join them in the compartment and they all smile when they see me. The trolley comes around and we all buy some candy for the ride. The rest of the ride is in silent as we all eat our candy and think about what awaits us at Hogwarts this year. The train pulls into the station near Hogwarts and I stand up. I stretch before I follow my friends out of the compartment. We all walk off the train and I smile when my eyes land on Hagrid. "Hagrid!" I yell. He turns his attention towards me and smiles. I walk over to him. "There's the star of Hogwarts." Hagrid says. I laugh. "I have to go help the first years but we'll talk later." He says. I smile and nod my head. I walk over to the boats and climb into one with my friends. The boat starts moving and I stare at the view I've grown to love. The view of Hogwarts. The boats stop when they reach the shoreline and I climb out. I walk up to Hogwarts and make my way into my home away from home. I walk to the great hall and make my way inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I make my way to the Ravenclaw table and I sit down. I zone out for the first couple of sortings but then I hear a name that brings me out of my trance. It's one I've hear my mother mention around the house before. Well the last name anyway. "Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall says. I watch as Draco makes his way up to the stool. He sits down and the hat isn't even placed on his head when it shouts out Slytherin. I expected it. "Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall says. I watch as a bushy haired girl walks up to the stool. She sits down and professor Mcgonagall places the sorting hat on her head. The sorting hats has a little trouble with this one but he eventually screams Gryffindor. She scurries down the steps and towards the Gryffindor table. "Ron Weasley." McGonagall says. I watch as another weasley makes his way to the stool and it gives me flashbacks of my sorting cermony. The sorting hat doesn't take long before he shouts Gryffindor for a second time. Ron stands up and makes his way to the Gryffindor table. "Cho Chang." McGonagall says. Cho walks up to the stool and she sits down. The sorting hat doesn't take long before he yells Ravenclaw. She walks towards our table and I smile knowing that she'll be happy to be with her sister. "Harry Potter." McGonagall reads. We all gasp. I watch as the boy with the famous name makes his way to the stool and he sits down. I watch as he argues with the sorting hat before it yells Gryffindor. We all stand up and clap. I zone out for the rest of the sorting cermony and only half listen to Dumbledore's welcome speech. The food appears infront of us and I instantly start eating. We all finish eating after half an hour and I smile. I stand up and make my way out of the great hall. I make my way towards the Ravenclaw dorms and walk to the door. I answer the riddle and the door swings open. I walk inside and the door closes behind me. I race up to my dorm and I smile when I lay my eyes on my bed. I run to my bed and flop on it. I laugh as I sit up. I climb off of my bed and see my trunk at the end of my bed. I walk to my trunk and crouch down. I open the latch and pop open the lid. I grab my pajamas out of my trunk and I stand up. I quickly change into my pajamas and neatly place my robe into the trunk. I close the lid and lock the latch in its rightful place. I walk over to my bed and climb onto it. I crawl under the covers and I close my eyes. I fall into a peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time. I open my eyes and sit up. I stretch and climb out of bed. I walk over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and I open the lid. I grab one of my clean robes and stand back up. I throw on the robe set and put my pajamas neatly back in my trunk. I grab my books that I'll need and my wand. I place my wand in my pocket and make my way out of the dorm. I reach the common room and I see my friends sitting on one of the couches. I wave at them and then walk out of the common room. I walk down the stairs and start walking towards the great hall. I reach the great hall and I walk in. I walk to the Ravenclaw table and I sit down. I place my books aside and grab some breakfast. I finish eating after a couple minutes and grab my books. I stand up and walk out of the great hall. I walk down the hallway towards my first class of the day. I go to all of my classes for the day and I excell in every lesson. I race to the quidditch change room and race in. I place my books down in my space and change into my quidditch robes. I grab my broom and make my way out of the changeroom. I walk to the quidditch pitch and start to warm up for practice. The rest of the team shows up and Oliver Lupin, the captain, makes his way to the front. "Alright listen up." Oliver says. I focus my attention to him. "I saw the match line up and we're going to practice hard the next couple of weeks." Oliver says. I nod my head knowing I always practice hard. "Our first match is against Hufflepuff and they are really good. So let's get to work." Oliver says. I mount my broom and start to fly. Oliver releases the balls and throws up the quaffle. We go through the practice and when we finish I am sore and tired. I plant my feet on the ground and get off my broom. I hold it in my hand and walk to the changeroom. I walk in and go over to my space as my legs start to hurt. I lean my broom against the wall and quickly change back into my robe set. I hang my quidditch robes up and grab my broom. I place my broom with my quidditch robes and grab my books. I walk out of the changeroom and make my way back towards the school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I reach the school and make my way inside. I walk down the hallway towards the great hall and when I reach it I walk in. I walk to the Ravenclaw table and I sit down with a groan as my legs are still sore. I place my books down and I begin to work on my work for each of my classes. I work until dinner even though I am sore and just want to lay down in my bed. I finish my work a minute before dinner starts so I put my work away and wait for dinner to start. The food appears and I start eating. I chat with a few Ravenclaws during dinner and when I finish I stand up. I grab my books and work. I walk out of the great hall and speed walk to the Ravenclaw common room. I climb up the stairs with great difficulty and reach the door. I answer the riddle and the door swings open. I walk inside and the door slams shut behind me. I walk through the common room and towards the dorms. I walk up the stairs and reach my dorm. I walk in and I walk to my trunk. I plop my books ontop of my trunk and walk over to my bed. I flop on it and close my eyes. I fall into a much needed sleep. I open my eyes and sit up. I look around to see its still night and I sigh. I climb off the bed and walk over to my trunk. I grab my books and work. I place them on my bed and crouch down. I pop open the latch and open the trunk. I grab my white sweater, a pair of jeans, and my combat boots out of the trunk. I stand up and throw the oufit on. I neatly place my robe in my trunk and I place my books neatly into the trunk as well as the work I had finished. I close the lid and lock the latch in its rightful place. I make sure I have my wand before I walk out of the dorm. I sit down on one of the couches and just start thinking about everything. I eventually stand up and walk out of the common room. I walk down the stairs and look down the hallway to make sure there are no teachers around. When I'm sure there are no teachers I start walking down the hallway towards the quidditch pitch. I reach the quidditch pitch and I walk to the changeroom. I walk in and take a deep breath. I feel at home at Hogwarts but this is my favourite place. I walk over to my space and change into my quidditch robes. I grab my broom and walk out of the changeroom. I race to the quidditch pitch and mount my broom. I lift my feet off the ground and I start flying. I love flying because I feel so free. "Star!" I hear someone yell. I look down but I can't really see them in the dark. I fly down and plant my feet on the ground. I see that it is Oliver Lupin. "What's up Lupin?" I ask him. "What are you doing?" He asks me. "Couldn't sleep." I say. "So you came out here?" He asks me. "Flying makes me feel free." I say. "I feel the same way." Oliver says. I get off my broom and smile at Oliver. We walk off the quidditch pitch together and stop at the changeroom. I smile at him and walk into the changeroom leaving him outside. I walk over to my space and lean my broom against the wall. I change back into my outfit and hang my quidditch robes back up. I place my broom back with my quidditch robes and I walk out of the changeroom. I smile when I see Oliver waiting for me. "Waiting for me Lupin?" I ask him. He turns to face me and smiles. "Always Star. More than you know." He says. I look at him in confusion and he just laughs. "Let's go before we get in trouble." Oliver says. I laugh and we start our walk back to the school. We reach the school and we stop dead in our tracks when we see McGonagall standing at the back entrance. "Where have you two been?" She asks. I look over at Oliver and see he is as white as a ghost. I look back over to McGonagall and look her in the eyes. "We were just practicing professor." I say. I hear her gasp when she looks at my eyes. I look at her in confusion. "Of course Ms. Star and Mr. Lupin. On your way." She says. McGonagall walks away and I just stand there in confusion. "Come on. Let's go." Oliver says. I shake off the daze I'm in and we run towards the Ravenclaw tower. We race up the stairs and to the door. Oliver answers the riddle and the door swings open. We race in and the door slams shut behind us. I laugh and Oliver joins in. "Goodnight Lupin." I say as I start to walk towards the girls dorm. "Goodnight Star." Oliver replies. I smile as I make my way to my dorm. I walk in and the smile never leaves my face. I don't bother changing I just climb into bed. I fall asleep with a smile still on my face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and smile when I realize it's Saturday. I sit up and stretch. I climb out of bed and stretch a little more. I smooth out my outfit and see that my wand is still in my pocket. I walk out of my dorm and down the stairs to the common room. I reach the common room and I see Oliver sitting by the fireplace. He looks over to me and I wave. He smiles and stands up. He walks over to me and I smile. "Wanna go for breakfast?" He asks me. I nod my head. We walk out of the common room together and down the stairs. "Did you sleep okay?" I ask him as we continue our walk to the great hall. "I did. Did you sleep well?" He asks me. "I slept very well. I fell asleep with a smile on my face." I say. Oliver laughs. "I like it when you smile." Oliver says. I blush and smile even more. We reach the great hall and we walk in. We walk over to the Ravenclaw table and sit down beside each other. We both grab some breakfast and smile. "So are you nervous about the first quidditch match?" I ask Oliver. "Unbelieveably. You?" Oliver says. "Absolutely." I reply. Oliver laughs. "You don't have to be. You're a natural." He says. I blush. "Thanks. So are you." I reply. "You going to Hogsmeade today?" Oliver asks me. "I wasn't planning on it." I say. "Wanna go and spend ridiculous amounts of money on candy?" Oliver asks me. "Definitely." I say. We both laugh and stand up. We walk out of the great hall and towards the courtyard. I see McGonagall there and I walk up to her. "Professor." I say. She looks at me and smiles. "Off you go." She says as she points to the students walking towards Hogsmeade. I look at her in confusion once again but she just walks away. I walk back over to Oliver and grab his arm. I drag him to the mass of students going to Hogsmeade. I let go of Oliver's arm. "What's up?" Oliver asks me. "Professor McGonagall's acting weird." I say. "What do you mean?" He replies. "Well when she looked at my eyes last night she gasped. And just now she didn't even ask if I had parent permission, she just let me go." I say. "That is weird." Oliver says. "Right." I say. We laugh as we reach Hogsmeade. I grab Oliver's hand and I drag him to Honeyduke's. We walk into Honeyduke's and I let go of Oliver's hand. "You go one way and I'll go the other." I say. Oliver nods his head and we go separate ways. I grab a bunch of candy off the shelves and once I finish I make my way to the cash register. I see Oliver wanting in line so I go and join him. "I'll pay." I say. Oliver looks over to me. "Are you sure?" He asks me. "Ya I want to piss off my mother." I reply. Oliver laughs. We reach the register and we place the candy on the counter. I pay for all of the candy and Oliver takes the bags. We walk out of Honeyduke's and start our walk back to Hogwarts. We talk the whole walk back and I find myself smiling more than I have in a long time. Oliver and I reach Hogwarts and we walk into the school. "Sit at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall and eat as much as we can?" I ask Oliver. "Let's do it." He replies. We run towards the great hall and when we reach it we casually walk in. We walk to the Ravenclaw table and sit down. Oliver places the bags on the table and I smile. "Let's start eating." I say. Oliver laughs and opens the first bag. We eat half of the first bag before we become full. "I can't eat anymore." I say. "Me either." Oliver says. I hear a familiar screech and I look up to see Moon coming towards me with a letter attached to her foot. I hold out my arm and Moon lands on it. "Good girl Moon." I say. I pet her gently. I grab the letter from her foot and Moon flies away. I unwrap the letter and groan when I see it is from my mum. "Who's it from?" Oliver asks me. I look over to him. "My mother." I say. I read the letter and roll my eyes. "What's it say?" Oliver ask. "Apparently McGonagall messaged her so now she's aggresively writing me over something I didn't do." I say as I roll my eyes. I rip the letter up and take my wand out of my pocket. I look around the room and when I don't see any teachers I smile. I turn my attention back to the scraps of paper. "Incendio." I say. The paper scraps catch on fire and I smile. I look over at Oliver and he looks like he is in awe. "What?" I ask him. He shakes his head and smiles. "Nothing." He replies. "Help me back to the common room with the candy?" I ask him. Oliver nods his head and we stand up. We each grab a candy bag and we walk out of the great hall. We walk down the hallway to the Ravenclaw tower and we walk up the stairs when we reach them. We reach the door and Oliver says the riddle and the door opens. We walk in and the door slams shut behind us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk through the common room and stop at the bottom of the girls dorm stairs. Oliver hands me the bag he has and I smile at him. I walk up the stairs and into my dorm. I walk over to my bed and place the candy bags on it. I walk out of the dorm and back down the stairs. I see Oliver sitting down by the fireplace and I walk over to join him. I sit down beside him. "So we still have half a day left. What do you want to do?" I say/ask Oliver. "Call the team and have a practice?" Oliver suggests. "I'm down." I say. Oliver laughs. "Of course you are." He says. We stand up and make our way out of the common room. We walk down the stairs and stop at the bottom. "I'll go find the team and you go to the pitch." Oliver says. I nod my head and Oliver walks off. I start walking towards the pitch with a smile on my face. I reach the quidditch pitch and walk into the changeroom. I walk over to my space and quickly change into my quidditch robes. I grab my broom and make my way out to the pitch. I watch as Oliver instructs the team to get changed and meet on the pitch. Oliver walks towards me and I smile. When he reaches me he sighs. "Guess they didn't take their day off being interrupted well." I say. Oliver shakes his head and I laugh. "That's why I turned down the captain position." I say between laughs. Oliver joins me in laughing. The team walks onto the pitch and we stop laughing. I go and stand next to the team. Oliver stands infront of all of us. "Alright. I know this is a weekend but we need to practice as much as we can." Oliver says. The team groans and I cheer. Oliver laughs. "Thank you Star." He says between laughs. "Your welcome Lupin." I reply as I start to laugh. "Alright so let's get to practicing." Oliver says after he finishes laughing. I stop laughing and mount my broom. I push off the group and fly up. I hover as I wait for Oliver to throw the quaffle. He releases the balls and throws the quaffle into the air. We practice for a total of two hours and when we finish I am so sore. I fly down and plant my feet on the ground. I hop off of my broom and hold it in my hand. I walk to the changeroom and walk in. I walk to my space and lean my broom against the wall. I change back into my outfit and hang my quidditch robes up. I grab my broom and place it with my quidditch robes. I walk out of the changeroom and take a deep breath. "You okay there Star?" I hear someone ask. I look up to see Oliver. "Ya. Just worked myself harder than usual." I say. Oliver nods his head. We start walking back to the school together and we chat along the way. "You know what I just realized." I say as we reach the Ravenclaw tower. "What?" He asks me as we start walking up the stairs. "Your dad went to school with my mum but we never met until first year." I say. "I never thought of that." Oliver says as we reach the top of the stairs. We walk to the door and it says the riddle. I answer it this time and the door swings open. We walk in and the door slams shut behind us. I walk over to the couch by the fireplace and sit down. I feel the couch dip beside me and I know it's Oliver. "I like to sit here and think." I say. "What are you thinking about?" Oliver asks me. "Just about life." I say. "What about life?" He asks. "Just what I did to make it this far." I say. "What do you mean?" Oliver asks, his voice laced with concern. "Just my mum is a complete nightmare and I don't know who my dad is. How did I make it this far?" I say/ask. I shake all the thoughts from my head and stand up. "Anyway that's enough of that." I say with a laugh. I turn around and look at Oliver to see him looking at me in confusion. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight Lupin." I say. I walk towards the dorm stairs and make my way up them. I walk into my dorm and take a deep breath. I'm to tired to go to dinner tonight. I'll just have some candy if I get hungry. I walk over to my desk and sit down in the chair. I grab a blank piece of parchment from the top drawer and place it on the desk. I grab my quill and start to write a letter I will never send. A letter to my dad, whoever he is. I finish writing the letter and I place it in the bottom drawer with all the others I've written over the years. I place my quill back in its place and stand up. I walk to my trunk and pop the latch open. I open the lid and grab my pajamas. I quickly throw them on and place my robe in my trunk. I slam the lid shut and lock the latch in place. I walk over to my bed and climb on it. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes. I fall into a nightmare filled sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes as a scream leaves my mouth. I sit up and look around the room to see that I'm alone. I let out a sigh of relief. I climb out of bed and walk to my trunk. I pop the latch open and open the lid. I pull out my blue sweater, a black skirt, some fishnet tights, and my combat boots. I throw on the outfit and place my pajamas in the trunk. I slam the lid close and lock the latch in its rightful place. I let my hair down and walk out of my dorm. I walk down the stairs and walk to the couch by the fireplace. I sit down and close my eyes. I reval in the warmth of the fire. I sit there for a few minutes before I open my eyes and stand up. I walk out of the common room and down the stairs. I walk down the hallway heading to the great hall. I reach the great hall and walk in. I walk to the Ravenclaw table and sit down. I grab some breakfast and start eating. I finish eating and wonder what I am going to do for the rest of the day. "Ms. Star." I hear someone say. I look up to see professor McGonagall. "Yes professor." I say. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help me before the quidditch match today?" She asks me. I stand up. "Of course professor." I say. She smiles. "Follow me." McGonagall says. I follow McGonagall out of the great hall and we walk all the way to her classroom. We enter and walk to her desk. McGonagall sits down and motions for me to pull a chair up. I grab a chair and place it infront of her desk. I sit down. "I was hoping you could help me grade some first years work. You show great promise in my class." McGonagall says. I nod my head and she hands me half the stack. I go through page after page and I mark the mistakes. I check the correct stuff and I fix spelling where it needs to be fixed. I hand the papers back to McGonagall when I'm done and she smiles. "Thank you Ms. Star. You have been very helpful." McGonagall says. I smile. "How about we head to the quidditch game now." She says. I nod my head and we both stand up. We walk out of the classroom together and we start walking down the hallway. "Professor McGonagall." I say. "Yes dear." She responds as we continue to walk. "Do you know who my father is?" I ask. McGonagall doesn't show any emotion. "Yes." She responds. "Will you tell me who he is?" I ask. "No." McGonagall says. "Why not?" I ask her as we reach the quidditch stands. McGonagall stops and turns to look at me. "You should ask Professor Dumbledore after the match." She says. McGonagall walk up to the Gryffindor stand while I walk to the Ravenclaw. I walk up the stairs and join Oliver. "Hey where were you?" He asks me. "I was with professor McGonagall, helping her grade first year homework." I say. Oliver nods and I turn my attention back to the pitch. Madam Hooch starts the match and I pay attention to every move from each team. Gryffindor defeats Slytherin when Harry catches the snitch. They win 170 - 60. I clap when Gryffindor wins because I have an indifference for Slytherins. Oliver and I walk down the stairs and away from the quidditch stands. "Wanna go hang out in the common room?" I ask Oliver. "Sure." He replies. We walk back to the school and walk inside. We walk down the hallway towards the Ravenclaw tower. We reach the stairs and walk up them. We reach the top and walk to the door. Oliver answers the riddle and the door swings open. We walk in and the door slams shut. We walk to the couches by the fireplace and we sit down. I close my eyes and just enjoy the heat. "What are you doing?" Oliver asks me. "I'm enjoying the warmth of the fire." I say with my eyes still closed. I hear Oliver laugh which causes me to laugh. I open my eyes and just smile. I then remember what McGonagall told me. I jump up. "I have to go see Dumbledore." I say. Oliver jumps up. "I'll walk you." He says. We race out of the common room and down the stairs. We run down the hallway and when we reach Dumbledore's office McGonagall is there waiting. I walk up to her and she smiles. She turns to the door of the office and says a word. The door opens and she motions for me to go. I walk to the stairs and as I start to walk up the door starts to close. I reach the top of the stairs and I see Dumbledore at his desk. "Professor Dumbledore." I say. He looks up and smiles at me. "Ah Ms. Star. Come in." He says. I walk to his desk and I sit down in one of the chairs. He puts down his quill and focuses his attention on me. "What can I do for you Ms. Star?" He asks me. "Professor Dumbledore, I would like to know who my father is." I say. He nods his head. "You look so much like your mother." Dumbledore says. I roll my eyes. "Don't remind me." I reply. "But you have your father's eyes and his personality." Dumbledore says with a smile. I look at him and smile. Somehow that thought comforts me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you teach my father?" I ask him. "I did not teach him in the traditional sense as I was not a professor but headmaster. I was there for him when he needed me to be." Dumbledore says. "Did he love Hogwarts as much as I do?" I ask. Dumbledore nods. "He loved his friends more." He says. I smile. "Who is he?" I ask. Dumbledore takes a breath. "His name is Sirius Black." Dumbledore says. As soon as the name leaves Dumbledore's mouth I am hit with flashbacks. I see myself as a child playing with Sirius and James Potter. I'm also hit with the memory of the night Harry's parents die when my father spent all night with me in my room as I had a nightmare. I pull myself out of the flashbacks when I see my father being dragged out of the house and headed to Azkaban. I gasp and grip the desk. I look up at Dumbledore. "He shouldn't be there. He should be with me." I say. Dumbledore leans back in his chair. "You remember." He says. I nod my head. "Good." Dumbledore says. He leans forward again and opens one of his drawers. He pulls out a letter and hands it to me. "I recieved some news today about your mum." Dumbledore says. I look at him in confusion. "Open it." He says. I open the letter and start to read it. When I see what the letter entails my body goes stiff. My mother is dead. I may not like her but I never wanted her dead. I look up at him. "It doesn't say how she died." I say. "Your mother was one of the unspoken ones follower's back in the day and it seems someone on the opposite side found her." He says. I hand him back the letter. "What happens to me now?" I ask. "Well your father's sister has agreed to take you in for the times you are not at Hogwarts while I try and get your father out of Azkaban." Dumbledore says. I nod my head and stand up. "Thank you for telling me." I say. Dumbledore nods his head and I turn around. I walk back to the stairs and walk down. The door opens as I approach and I walk out. I don't stop I just walk past Oliver and McGonagall. I can hear Oliver calling my name from behind me so I start running down the hallway. I reach the Ravenclaw tower and I race up the stairs. I reach the door and I answer the riddle. The door swings open and I race inside. I run to the dorm stairs and race up them. I walk into my dorm and walk to my bed. I climb onto it and sit cross legged on top of the covers. So that's what the b on my trunk stands for. I am still processing the fact that my mother is dead and that my father is Sirius Black. When the fact that my mother is dead sinks in I start to laugh. I know I shouldn't laugh but I can't help it. My mother always said that I would die before her and I believed her but now look at where we are. I laugh so hard that tears stream down my face. I wipe the tears and stop laughing. I climb off my bed and walk over to my trunk. I sit down in front of my trunk and spend a few minutes just running my fingers over the initals. I smile and stand up. I walk out of the dorm and down the stairs. I see Oliver sitting on the couch by the fireplace and I walk over to him. I sit down beside me and Oliver looks over at me. "You okay?" He asks me. "I'm fine just got some news." I say. "What's up?" He asks me. "My mother's dead." I say. "I'm sorry." Oliver says. He's what? I've never heard that phrase before. "It's o-okay." I stutter hoping that's the right thing to say. "Anyways I found out who my dad is." I say. "Really that's great." Oliver says. I nod my head. "Who is he?" Oliver asks. "I don't really want to tell anyone yet I kinda just want to keep it to myself for a while." I say. Oliver nods his head in understanding. I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth of the fire once again. The feel of the warmth on my skin comforts me. "You really like the fireplace." Oliver says with a laugh. "I like when it's on." I say as I open my eyes. "What about when it's off?" Oliver asks. I shiver at the thought as I am pulled into a memory. The memory of my mother throwing me into our empty fire place. I pull myself out of the memory and focus on the warmth of the fire. "Are you okay?" Oliver asks me for the second time. Why does he keep asking me that? "I'm fine." I say as I stand up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I walk towards the dorm stairs. I walk up them and walk into my dorm. I walk over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and open the lid. I pull out my pajamas and stand up. I put them in and place my outfit back in my trunk. I slam the lid closed and lock the latch in its rightful place. I walk back over to my bed and climb on it. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes. I fall into another nightmare filled sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up as a scream escapes my mouth for the second time. I take a couple deep breaths and sit up. I slowly climb out of bed and walk over to my desk. I grab a piece of blank parchment from the top drawer and place it on the desk. I grab my quill and start writing down everything I'm feeling. I address it to my dad as usual but this one is different now that I actually know who he is. I finish writing and put the quill back in its place. I place the finish letter with the rest and stand up. I walk over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and open the lid. I grab one of my robe sets and stand up. I throw it own and place my pajamas back in my trunk. I grab my books I need as well as my work and slam the lid shut. I lock the latch in its rightful place and I walk out of the dorm. I walk down the stairs and through the common room. I walk out the door and down the stairs. I walk down the hallway toward the great hall. I reach the great hall and I walk in. I walk to the Ravenclaw table and sit down. I place my books and work aside and grab some breakfast. I start eating while I try to figure out my nightmares. I finish eating and stand up. I grab my books and work. I walk out of the great hall and make my way down the hall towards my first class of the day. I go to all of my classes and hand in my homework as well as excel in the new lessons. I race out of the school and towards the quidditch pitch. I reach the quidditch pitch and walk into the changeroom. I walk to my space and place my books down. I change into my quidditch robes and grab my broom. I walk out of the changeroom and towards the quidditch pitch. I see Oliver and the team all waiting for me. "Sorry. McGonagall took forever to give me my work." I say. Oliver laughs. I join the team and focus my attention on Oliver. "Alright. Our game has been pushed up to this weekend for some reason so we are going to train extra hard this week." Oliver says. "Let's go." Oliver says. I mount my broom and push off the ground. I fly up and wait for Oliver to toss the quaffle. He releases the balls and throws the quaffle up. We practice for a total of three hours and then Oliver calls it. I fly to the ground and plant my feet on the ground. I climb off my broom and wait for Oliver. He reaches me and we walk towards the quidditch changeroom chatting all the way. We reach the changeroom and I walk inside leaving Oliver outside. I walk to my space and lean my broom against the wall. I change back into my regular robes and hang up my quidditch ones. I place my broom with my robes and pick up my books. I walk out of the changeroom and meet up with Oliver. "Dinner?" He asks me as we start walking. "Dinner." I reply. We chat the whole way to the great hall and when we reach it we walk in. We walk to the Ravenclaw table and sit down beside each other. We each grab dinner and start eating. We finish eating and I watch as Oliver takes his work out. I grab my work and we both work together. We finish and we grab all of our stuff. We stand up and walk out of the great hall. We start walking towards the Ravenclaw tower and we talk the whole way. We reach the stairs and we walk up them. We reach the door and Oliver answers the riddle. The door swings open and we race inside. The door swings shut behind us. "I'm going to go to bed early. Tired from practice." I say. "Alright." Oliver says. "Goodnight Lupin." I say as I start walking to the dorm stairs. "Goodnight Star." Oliver replies. I smile as I walk up the stairs. I walk over to my trunk and place my work and books on my bed. I crouch down and pop the latch. I open the lid and stand up. I grab my books and work. I place them in the trunk and grab my pajamas. I throw them on and place my robe in the trunk. I slam the lid close and lock the latch in its rightful place. I walk to my bed and climb on it. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes. I fall into another nightmare filled sleep. The rest of the week follows the exact same pattern that I feel like I'm in a loop and before I know it its saturday. I walk out of my dorm dressed in pink sweatpants, a pink sweater, and a pair of pink boots. I look like a pink blob but I don't care. I walk down the stairs and walk to the couch by the fire place. I sit down and close my eyes. I take in the warmth of the fireplace and I smile to myself. "Can I sit down?" I hear someone ask. I open my eyes and turn my head towards the voice. I smile when I see it's Oliver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You can sit." I say. Oliver laughs and sits beside me. "Enjoying the warmth again?" He asks me. I nod my head as I close my eyes. "Ms. Star." I hear. I open my eyes to see Professor Flitwick infront of me. "Good morning professor." I say. He hands me a letter and I stare at him in confusion. "It's from professor Dumbledore." He replies. "Thank you professor." I say. He nods his head and walks away. I open the letter and read it. It says that my father is having a trial to prove his innocence and I need to speak so they've moved the qudditch game to today. I look over at Oliver and smile. "What?" He asks me. "Quidditch game is today." I say. Oliver looks at me confused and then I see a smile form on his face. "Let's go." Oliver says as he jumps off the couch. I laugh as I stand up. We make our way out of the common room and down the stairs. We race down the hallways and towards the quidditch pitch. When we reach the quidditch pitch we see people have started to gather in the stands. I race into the changeroom and to my space. I change into my quidditch robes and grab my broom. I race out of the changeroom and to the quidditch pitch. I join Oliver and the team in a sealed off space below the stands. "Are you ready, Lupin?" I ask. "Always Star. Are you?" He asks me. I smile. "Absolutely." I reply. The door for the sealed off space opens and we all mount our brooms. We fly out and we hear the cheers. Oliver takes his place as keeper and I join the other chases by the middle of the pitch. Madam Hooch makes her way onto the field and she releases the balls. She throws the quaffle into the air and the match begins. The match is intense. I score ten more points for Ravenclaw when I hear something that makes me cheer. "The Ravenclaw seeker has caught the snitch. Ravenclaw wins 210-50." Lee Jordan says. I cheer as does Oliver from across the field. I fly down and plant my feet on the ground. I run over to the team and we all hug. We pull away from the hug and Oliver does something I never saw coming. He kisses me. He pulls back from the kiss and I know my face is bright red. Oliver laughs and motions for us to walk towards the changeroom. We walk towards the changeroom in silence and I walk into the changeroom when we reach it. I walk to my space and lean my broom against the wall. I change back into my sweats and hang up my quidditch robes. I place my broom with my robes and walk out of the change room. I see Oliver waiting for me and I get nervous but I don't know why. "Hey Lupin." I say. He turns to face me and smiles. "Hey Star." He replies. We start our walk back to the school and we talk all the way. We reach the school and I am about to walk in when Oliver leads me away from the school towards the black lake. "Why are we going this way?" I ask. "I want to talk to you in private." Oliver says. I become nervous once again. We reach the black lake and Oliver stops underneath a tree. We sit down and Oliver sighs. "What's up Lupin?" I ask as I turn to face him. He doesn't say anything he just kisses me again. I kiss him back this time. He pulls back from the kiss and smiles. "Go out with me?" Oliver asks. I nod my head and he smiles wider. I stand up and hold out my hand. "Come on. I have to get to bed." I say. Oliver laughs and puts his hand in mine. I pull him up and we start walking to the school hand in hand. We reach the school and walk inside. We walk to the Ravenclaw tower and we walk up the stairs hand in hand. We reach the top of the stairs and walk to the door. I answer the riddle and the door swings open. We walk in and the door slams shut. We walk to the bottom of the girls dorm stairs. We stop there and I let go of his hand. I give him a smile and make my way upstairs. I walk into my dorm and walk to my trunk. I crouch down and pop open the latch. I open the lid and grab my pajamas. I stand up and change into my pajamas. I place my sweats back into the trunk and close the lid. I lock the latch in place and walk to my bed. I climb on and crawl under the covers. I close my eyes and I fall into a peaceful sleep after a solid week of nightmares. I open my eyes and sit up. I stretch and climb out of bed. I walk over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and open the lid. I grab a blue dress, fishnet tights, and my combat boots. I stand up and throw the outfit on. I place my pajamas in the trunk and close the lid. I lock the latch and walk out of the dorm room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk down the stairs and through the common room. I walk out the door and down the stairs. I walk through the hallway to Dumbledore's office and when I reach it I find McGonagall waiting outside. "Professor Dumbledore will be down in a minute." She says. I nod my head and we wait. Dumbledore comes down from his office a couple of minutes later. "Are you ready?" Dumbledore asks. I nod my head. Dumbledore holds out his arm and I grab it. He apparates and we arrive at the ministry. I let go of Dumbledore's arm and start to walk forward. I wobble and stop to steady myself. The dizziness fades and I turn to Dumbledore. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Follow me." Dumbledore replies. He starts walking and I follow behind him. We walk to the elevator and we enter. Dumbledore presses a button and the doors close. The elevator ride is short and the doors open. We walk out and I follow Dumbledore to a room. We walk in and I instantly become nervous at the amount of people in the room. "Albus Dumbledore." I hear someone say. "Lucius Malfoy." Dumbledore says. I just look ahead wanting to get this over with. "Why have you brought a student with you?" Lucius asks. "She's important to this hearing." Dumbledore says. "Alright let's get started." Someone says. Dumbledore and I take a seat. "What is the meaning of this hearing?" Someone asks. Dumbledore stands up. "I have evidence that Sirius Black is innocent of the charges laid against him." Dumbledore says. "And what would that be?" Lucius asks. I stand up. "His daughter." I say. I hear gasps all around the room. "My father was with me the night Lily and James Potter were killed. He stayed with me the whole night so I wouldn't be alone with my mother after the nightmare I had." I say. "How do we know you are telling the truth?" Lucius asks. I turn my attention towards him and stare him down. "I believe her." I hear someone say. "Narcissa please." Lucius says. All of a sudden I am pulled into a flashback. A flashback of my father talking about his sister Narcissa and how good of a sister she is. I pull myself out of the flashback and realization washes over me. I turn my attention to her and I see she is already looking at me. I can see the tears in her eyes. Narcissa turns her attention to Dumbledore. "Albus, can I hug her." She asks with a shaky voice. I look over to Dumbledore and see him smiling. He nods his head and I turn my attention back to Narcissa. She walks over to me and I smile. "I'm not very good at these. I haven't gotten any in a while." I say. "Oh honey." Narcissa says. She pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around her. "You were going to stay with me during the holidays but maybe you'll be able to stay with your father." She whispers in my ear. I just nod against her shoulder. I pull back from the hug and smile at her. Narcissa walks back over to Lucius and I stand beside Dumbledore. "Alright well if that's the case then who do you think gave away the Potter's location?" Lucius  asks me. "I don't know. I was a child but all I know is my father was with me the whole time." I say. "Well in that case, we will have Sirius Black released from Azkaban immediately." The minister of magic says. I smile and turn to Dumbledore. "Can we go there?" I ask him. He looks at me. "No we can't but how about you spend sometime with your aunt and I'll tell Sirius where to meet you." He says. I nod my head and turn my attention to Narcissa. "Wanna spend the day together?" I ask her. "Of course." She responds. I smile and make my way over to her. We walk out of the room together. "What do you want to do?" She asks me. "Hogsmeade?" I ask her. "Sure." She replies. I grab her arm and she apparates us. We arrive at Hogsmeade and I see it is packed with students from Hogwarts. Oh well. "Where do you want to go?" I ask her. Narcissa looks at me and smiles. "How about we go to three broomsticks and catch up." She suggests. I nod my head and we start walking towards the three broomsticks. We reach the three broomsticks and we walk in. We walk to the back and sit at a table. "So tell me about your life." She says. "I don't remember much from when I was really small." I say. "That's okay. Just tell me what you do remember." She replies. I smile. I tell her about what I remember of my father and that when he got locked up in Azkaban my mother changed. I tell her about all the abuse I suffered at the hands and voice of my mother. I also tell her about my first and second years at Hogwarts as well as how I felt when I made the quidditch team. She just sits there listening to me the whole time. I tell her about Oliver and how he kissed me after our first quidditch win of the season. "That is adorable. What's his last name?" Narcissa says/asks me. "Lupin." I reply. Narcissa starts laughs and I look at her in confusion. "Your father will explain." Narcissa says. I nod my head. "Let's head back to Hogwarts where I'm sure your father will be waiting." Narcissa says. I nod my head and we stand up. We walk out of the three broomsticks and into the street of Hogsmeade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once we are in the streets of Hogsmeade I grab Narcissa's arm and she apparates to Hogwarts. We arrive in Dumbledore's office and I let go of Narcissa's arm. I look at Dumbledore and smile. "Where is he?" I ask. "Octavia?" Someone asks. I turn around and freeze when my eyes land on my father. "Sirius." Narcissa says. I watch as my father's eyes travel to Narcissa. "Narcissa." He replies. "Dad." I say. His head whips around to me so fast. "You feel comfortable calling him that after he was away for so long?" Narcissa asks me. "Ya I mean it wasn't his fault he was away for so long." I say. Sirius walks towards me and stops right in front of me. He places his hands on my cheeks and I can feel tears welling in my eyes for the first time in years. "Look how big you are." He says. The tears start falling and he pulls me into a hug. I start sobbing and he hugs me tighter. I pull back from the hug and wipe my eyes. "I have something for you but it's in my dorm. Wait here. I'll be back." I say. My dad laughs as I run out of Dumbledore's office. The door opens as I approach it and I run into the hallway. I run down the hallway and reach the Ravenclaw tower in record time. I race up the stairs and to the door. I answer the riddle and the door swings open. I run inside and the door slams shut. I run thriough the common room and up the dorm stairs. I run into my dorm and over to my desk. I open the bottom drawer and grab all the letters. I close the drawer and race out of my dorm. I race down the stairs and run into Oliver in the common room. "Woah where are you going?" Oliver asks as he stops me from falling. "To see my father." I say with a smile. He drops his hands of my shoulders and I grab his hand with my free one. I drag him to the door and it swings open. I pull him out the door and down the stairs. I pull him down the hallway and towards Dumbledore's office. We reach the office and the door just opens. That's new. I pull him up the stairs and through the second door. I let go of his hand and walk over to my dad. "Hi." I say. He turns around and focuses his attention on me. I hand him all the letters and he looks at me in confusion. "That's every letter I've ever written you over the years." I say. "Thank you." My dad says. I smile. He turns his attention to Oliver. "Who's this?" He asks. I look over at Oliver and motion for him to come over. He walks over to us and I take his hand. "Oliver this is my father, Sirius Black." I say. "Dad this is Oliver Lupin. We're dating." I say. My dad does something I would not have expected. He smiles. "Lupin as in Remus Lupin?" My father asks. "Yes that's my father." Oliver says. My dad laughs. All of a sudden someone burst into the office. "Sirius!" The man yells. My dad stops laughing and turns his attention over to the man. "Remus!" My father yells. Oliver's father walks over to him and pulls him into a hug. My father laughs. They pull back from the hug and my father turns Remus towards Oliver and I. "Look that's my daughter and she's dating your son." Sirius says. Remus laughs. "Who would have thought." Remus says after he finishes laughing. My father turns his attention to me. "Where's your mother? We need to have a talk." My father asks/says. "She's dead." I say. "What happened?" My dad says with a smile. Maybe he hates her as much as me. "She turned into one of his followers and that caught up with her." I say with a smile. My father laughs and I join in. I look over to Dumbledore to see that aunt Narcissa is gone. I turn my attention back to my father. "Where did aunt Narcissa go?" I ask. "She had to get home but she'll visit us at christmas." My father says. I smile. "We have our next quidditch game in february. Can you come?" I say/ask. "Of course I'll come." My father reponds. "Well we should head back to the dorm so we can sleep." I say. My father nods his head. I let go of Oliver's hand and walk over to my father. I hug him. "I'll see you soon." I say. My father cradles the back of my head. "I'll see you soon." He replies. He drops his hands and I pull back from the hug. I walk back over to Oliver and we leave Dumbledore's office together hand in hand. We walk down the stairs and the bottom door opens as we approach. We walk out into the hallway and run down the hallway. We reach the Ravenclaw tower and race up the stairs. We reach the door and Oliver answers the riddle. The door swings open and we walk in hand and hand. The door slams shut and we walk to the bottom of the dorm stairs. He gives me a quick kiss and I walk up the stairs. I walk into my dorm and walk to my trunk. I crouch down and pop the latch open. I lift the lid and grab my pajamas. I stand up and throw them on. I place my outfit back in my trunk and slam the lid close. I lock the latch in it's rightful place and walk over to my bed. I climb on it and crawl under the covers. I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep finally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and sit up. I smile and stretch. I climb out of bed and walk over to my trunk. I crouch down and pop the latch open. I open the lid and pull out my Ravenclaw robe set. I stand up and throw it on. I place my pajamas back in the trunk and grab my books. I place my books on my bed and close the lid of my trunk. I lock the latch in its rightful place. I grab my books off my bed and walk out of the dorm. I walk down the stairs and see Oliver waiting at the bottom. "Hi." I say with a smile. He looks at me and smiles. "Hi." He says. We walk out of the common room together and down the stairs. I give him a quick kiss as we go our seperate ways in the hallway. I go to all of my classes and excel in all of the lessons. I race to the great hall and make my way inside. I race to the Ravenclaw table and sit down. I place my books down and flip them all open one by one. I do my work like that and finish just before dinner. I place the work for each class inside the book it matches. I close the books one by one and stack them. I place them to the side just as Oliver sits down beside me. "Did you finish your work?" He asks me. "Yes." I say as dinner appears infront of us. I pile food on my plate and start eating. "Did you finish your work?" I ask Oliver. He nods his head and I continue eating. We both finish eating and I grab my books. We stand up and walk out of the great hall. We make our way down the hallway and towards the Ravenclaw tower. We reach the tower and walk up the stairs. We reach the door and I answer the riddle. The door swings open and we race inside. Oliver goes and sits on the couch by the fireplace but this time I don't join him. I walk up the dorm stairs and enter my dorm. I walk over to my desk and place my books down. I walk out of my dorm and walk down the stairs. I race through the common room and out the door. I race down the stairs and down the hallway. I run to the quidditch pitch and when I reach it I walk to the changeroom. As I reach the changeroom I bump into someone and I fall to the ground. I stand up and look at the person that knocked me down. "Watch where you're going Weasley." I say as I see the red hair. He looks at me in confusion. "Do I know you?" He asks me with a smile. "Not yet but maybe you will." I say. I give him a wink and walk into the changeroom. I walk to my space and change into my quidditch robes. I grab my broom and make my way out of the changeroom. I walk to the pitch and mount my broom. I kick off the ground and fly up. I make sure my broom is steady and I stand up. I wobble at first but then I steady myself. I smile and broom drift for a while. I sit back down and fly to the ground. When I plant my feet on the ground I see that someone has been watching me. "Who's there!" I yell. They step closer to me and I see it is Fred Weasley. "What do you want Weasley?" I ask. "To know who you are." He replies. I smile as I get off my broom and hold it in my hand. "Ms Star. Mr Weasley." We hear someone says. I know that voice. "Professor Snape." I say with a scowl. Fred turns around and smiles at Snape. "Snape what's up." Fred says. I laugh. "Detention. Tomorrow." Professor Snape says. I scowl at Snape once again. "Be glad I'm not taking away house points from both of you." Snape says. Snape begins to walk away and an idea pops into my head. "Hey Professor Snape." I say. He turns around. "My last name is actually black." I say. "I know." He replies. Snape turns back around and walks away. "I know who you are now." Fred says as he turns to face me. "Oh ya." I say. "You're Octavia Star. Third year and best Ravenclaw chaser. Dating Oliver Lupin who people say you've been set on since you arrived at Hogwarts." Fred says. I laugh and start walking towards changeroom with Fred following behind me. "First of all my last name is black as I am the daughter of Sirius Black." I say. We reach the changeroom and stop infront of it. "Really? That's so cool." Fred says with a smile. I smile back. "It is pretty cool." I reply. "Anyway, secondly I am the best Ravenclaw chaser." I say with a smile. "Oh my bad." Fred says. I laugh once again. Fred laughs too. "I'm just joking." I say. "I figured." Fred replies. I laugh as Fred joins in. "You're pretty good at quidditch too." I say. "Oh ya my brother and I rock as beaters." Fred replies. I laugh. "I don't see why people have such a hard time telling you guys apart. It's obvious to me." I say. "Oh ya which one am I?" He asks me. "Fred." I reply. I watch as his jaw drops. I turn to walk into the changeroom but then stop. I turn back around. "Oh and Fred." I say. "Ya." He replies as he regains his composure. "I'm not set on anyone." I say with a smile. I watch his jaw drop again and I turn around. I walk into the changeroom leaving Fred standing there with his mouth open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I laugh as I make my way to my space. I lean my broom against the wall and change back into my regular robes. I hang my quidditch robes up and place my broom with the robes. I walk out of the changeroom to see Fred still standing there but he has regained his composure. "What's up?" I ask. "Just wanted to walk you back." Fred says. I smile. We start walking back to the school and we chat the whole way. I learn there is a lot more to Fred Weasley then I thought. Fred walks me to the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower and I smile at him as we stop at the bottom. I smile at him and begin walking up the stairs. "Octavia." Fred says. I stop and turn around. "Yes Fred?" I ask him. "When will I see you again?" He asks me. I smile. "I'm sure we'll bump into each other again." I say with a smile. Fred laughs and I do too. "Night Fred." I say. "Night Octavia." He replies. I make my way up the rest of the stairs and reach the door. I answer the riddle and the door swings open. I walk into the common room and the door swings shut. I look around to see that Oliver has gone to bed and I breath a sigh of relief. I walk to the dorm stairs and walk up. I walk into my dorm and walk to my trunk. I crouch down and pop the latch open. I open the lid and pull my pajamas out. I stand up and throw them on. I place my robes back in the trunk and close the lid. I lock the latch in its rightful place and walk to my bed. I climb on and crawl under the covers. I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep. I open my eyes and sit up. I stretch and climb out of bed. I walk over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and open the lid. I grab my robe set and stand up. I put them on and place my pajamas back in the trunk. I close the lid and lock the latch in its rightful place. I walk over to my desk and grab my books. I walk out of the dorm and down the stairs. I see Oliver sitting on the couch by the fireplace and make my way over. "Walk me to class?" I ask. Oliver looks up at me and smiles. "Of course." He says. Oliver stands up and we walk through the common room. The door swings open and we walk out the door. We walk down the stairs and down the hallway. Oliver walks me to my first class of the day and I smile. He gives me a quick kiss and walks away. I walk into class and sit down. I go to all of my classes for the day and excel in the lessons. I sigh as I walk into Snape's classroom for detention. I see Fred and a smile springs to my face. I walk over to him. "Hey Fred." I say. He turns around and smiles at me. "Hey." He replies. Professor Snape walks in and my smile turns into a scowl. "I need you to organize all the ingredients on the shelves." He says. I scowl and get ready to do it. I place my books on one of the desks and walk over to one of the shelves. I reach up to start organizing but I freeze when I see McGonagall enter the classroom. "Professor Snape." She says. Professor Snape turns around to face her. "Yes." He says. "I'm here to take Ms. Black to serve detention with me." McGonagall says. I smile as I lower my arm. I turn my attention to professor Snape and see him nod his head. I smile and pick up my books off the desk. I walk over to professor McGonagall and turn to face Fred. He glares at me and I smile. McGonagall and I walk out of the classroom. I follow McGonagall to her classroom and we walk in. She walks to her desk and I follow. She sits in her chair and I sit in one of the chairs facing her desk. I place my books down and wait for McGonagall to tell me what to do. "You can just work on your homework." She says. I nod my head and open my books one by one. I spread them out and start working on my work. I finish my work half an hour into an hour detention. I place my work in the book that matches and close the books. I stack them and place them to the side. "What would you like me to do now, Professor McGonagall?" I ask her. "Help me grade some work?" She asks me. I nod my head and she places papers infront of me. I help her grade work for the rest of the detention. Once the detention is up I hand her back the work I finished grading and she smiles at me. "Thank you ms. black." She says. I nod my head and stand up. I grab my books and walk out of the classroom. I walk down the hallway and see Fred standing with his twin brother George. "Fred!" I yell. He looks over at me and smiles. I run over to him and his brother. "Did you eat?" I ask as I reach him. He shakes his head no. I grab his hand and start dragging him down the hallway with George following behind us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stop infront of the kitchen door and knock on it. I drop Fred's hand as the door opens. "Ahh ms. black come in." One of the house elves says. I walk in with Fred and George behind me. The door closes and I smile at the food on the table. "Help yourself boys." I say. They laugh and we all dig in. We finish eating and thank all the elves. We leave the kitchen and laugh as we walk through the hallways. The twins walk me to the bottom of the Ravenclaw tower stairs. I smile at the twins. "Until next time boys." I say. They laugh and I walk up the stairs. I reach the door and I answer the riddle. The door swings open and I walk in. The door slams shut and I walk into the common room. I see Oliver sitting on the couch by the fireplace and I walk over to him. I sit down and Oliver looks over at me. "Hey where were you?" He asks me. "Detention for breaking curfew." I say. Oliver laughs and I glare at him. He just laughs harder. I roll my eyes. I close my eyes and let the warmth comfort me. I feel Oliver take my hand and for the first time I have to force a smile. What is wrong with me? I open my eyes and move my hand away. "Are you okay?" He asks me. "Ya I'm just tired." I reply. I stand up and walk away from Oliver. I walk up the dorm stairs and into my dorm. I walk to my desk and place my books down. I walk over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and open the lid. I pull my pajamas out and stand up. I throw my pajamas on and place my robe set back in my trunk. I close the lid and lock the latch in its rightful place. I walk over to my bed and climb on. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes. I fall into a restless sleep. I open my eyes and I instantly want to close them again. I stretch and reluctantly climb out of bed. I walk over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and open the lid. I grab my robe set and stand up. I thrown them on and put my pajamas back in my trunk. I close the lid and lock the latch in its rightful place. I walk over to my desk and I grab my books. I walk out of my dorm and down the stairs. I see Oliver on the couch by the fireplace but I don't approach him. I walk through the common room and the door swings open when I approach it. I walk out the door and down the stairs. I walk down the hallway towards my first class. I go to all of my classes and excel in the lessons. I make my way down the hallway and stop in front of the kitchen door. I knock and one of the house eleves open the door. "Can I work in here tonight?" I ask. "Of course ms. black." They say. I walk in and sit down at the table. I place my books down and open them one by one. I start doing my work and the house elves hand me food while I work. I finish my work and place my work in the matching book. I close my books and stack them. All of a sudden there is a knock on the door. One of the house elves opens the door and I see George standing there. "Is Octavia here?" He asks. "Ms. Black is here." They say. George walks in and sits down beside me. "Hey." I say with confusion laced in my voice. "Hey. Fred didn't see you at dinner and he got worried. He wouldn't admit it but I could tell." George says. I smile. "I'm just thinking and needed a quiet place." I say. "Do you want to talk about it?" George asks me. "Sure." I say. "I'm just feeling off lately." I say. "What do you mean off?" George asks me. "I don't know. I just feel like I have to force everything around Oliver lately." I say. "When did all of this start happening?" He asks me. I piece together everything in my mind and I realize when but I won't say it out loud because I don't know what it means. "I don't know." I say. "Well when you figure it out maybe you will start to feel better." George says. I nod my head. I stand up and George follows. "Maybe we should find your brother before he has a heartattack." I say. George laughs. I grab my books and we walk out of the kitchen. I follow George down the hallway and we reach the great hall. We walk in and I follow George to the Gryffindor table. "Look who I found Freddie." George says. Fred whips his head around and smiles when he sees me. "Freddie that's cute." I say as I sit down. I place my books on the table and push them aside. "Where were you?" Fred asks me. I laugh. "I was in the kitchen working." I say with a smile. Fred nods his head. "George said you were worried about me and I believe him now." I say with a laugh. I watch as Fred glares at George which makes me laugh harder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stop laughing and smile at the twins. "Do you boys feel like breaking curfew?" I ask. "Oh totally." They respond at the same time. I laugh and stand up. I grab my books and the twins stand up. We race out of the great hall and down the hallway. We stop at the Gryffindor common room so the boys can drop off their stuff and when they come back out we run down the hallway towards Ravenclaw tower. We reach the Ravenclaw tower and I run up the stairs. I approach the door and answer the riddle. The door swings open and I race inside. I run through the common room and up the dorm stairs. I run into my dorm and over to my desk. I place my books down and run back out of my dorm. I run down the stairs and through the common room. The door swings open and I race out. I race down the stairs and smile when I see the twins. "Let's go." I say. The twins laugh and we run down the hallway. We run towards the black lake laughing the whole time. We reach the black lake and we sit under the tree that Oliver asked me out. "I bet you Snape won't look here." I say. We all laugh. "So why does Snape refuse to call you by your actual last name?" George asks me. "He went to school with my dad and he didn't like him very much and vise versa." I say. "How do you know that?" Fred asks. "When I was catching up with my aunt she told me a lot about when my dad was at Hogwarts." I say. The twins smile. "How many pranks have you guys pulled so far this year?" I ask them. "A few." They say at the same time. I laugh. "Wanna set up a few more?" I ask. "Oh definitely." Fred says. We all stand up and run our way back to the school. We reach the school and smile at each other. "Outside Filch's office first." I say. The twins smile and nod their heads. We run to the Gryffindor common room and I wait for the boys to come back out with their pranking supplies. They race to me and we run to Filch's office. The boys set up the prank while I stand back and watch. They finish and we run away from the office silently laughing. We stop in the middle of the hallway and stop laughing. "Is that all you want to do or are we doing more?" I ask them. "We have all school year so let's go before we get caught." Fred says. I nod my head and we run down the hallway towards the Ravenclaw tower. We reach the stairs and I smile at the twins. "Meet me here and we'll go to breakfast together." I say. The twins nod and I make my way up the stairs. I reach the door and I answer the riddle. The door swings open and I walk in. I see Oliver still up and the smile on my face drops. "What are you doing still up?" I ask him. He jumps and I laugh. Oliver stands up and turns towards me. "You broke curfew again." He says. I roll my eyes. "I didn't get caught." I reply. I walk to the bottom of the dorm stairs and I go to walk up but I am stopped by Oliver. I turn towards him and glare. "What is going on with you?" He asks me. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "I saw you during first and second year. You were always in your dorm right after dinner. You've never broken curfew until this year with your flying and whatever else your doing." Oliver says. I shake his hand off my wrist and turn around. I walk up the stairs leaving Oliver standing at the bottom. I walk into my dorm and walk to my trunk. I crouch down and pop the latch open. I open the lid and pull my pajamas out. I stand up and change into them. I place my robes in my trunk and slam the lid close. I lock the latch in its place and walk over to my bed. I climb onto my bed and climb under the covers. I close my eyes and fall into another restless sleep. I open my eyes and sigh. I sit up and sigh. I smile when I remember the twins are waiting for me. I jump out of bed and race to my trunk. I crouch down and pop the latch open. I open the lid and pull out my robe set. I stand up and throw it on. I put my pajamas back in my trunk and close the lid. I lock the latch in its rightful place and walk over to my desk. I grab my books and make my way out of the dorm. I walk down the stairs and through the common room. The door swings open and I walk out. I walk down the stairs and see the twins waiting at the bottom. I smile and run towards them. "Hey." I say when I reach them. They turn around and they smile at me. "Hey." Fred says with a smile. "Let's go to breakfast." George says. I link my arms with theirs and we walk down the hallway. We reach the great hall and walk to the Gryffindor table. I sit with the twins and people at the Gryffindor table look at me weirdly. I just roll my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you looking at?" I ask them. They all jump and go back to their food. I laugh and place my books down . I push them aside and pile food onto my plate. I start eating and the twins do as well. The great hall doors slam open and I turn my head towards the doors. I laugh as I see Filch run in covered in pink paint and I hear the twins laugh too. We laugh harder as Filch runs past us. I turn to the twins and high five them. I watch as Filch points at the twins and laugh. "He knows it was you guys." I say in between laughs. Filch walks over to us with McGonagall in tow. "Weasleys." Filch says with a scowl. McGonagall's eyes widen when she sees me sitting with the twins. "Ms. Black what are you doing here?" She asks me when she regains her composure. "Just hanging with some friends. Having breakfast." I say with a smile. McGonagall sighs. "Did you have any to do with this prank?" She asks me. "I just stood back and watched." I reply with a smile. McGonagall sighs once again. "Detention all three of you with me after class." She says. We nod our heads and they walk away. The twins and I burst out laughing. "Well I'm done eating. So I'm off to class. See you boys after." I say with a smile. I stand up and grab my books. I walk out of the great hall and make my way down the hallway towards my first class of the day. I go to all of my classes and excel in the lessons. I walk to McGonagall's classroom and walk in. I see the twins sitting beside each other at a desk. I walk to the desk next to them and sit down. I place my books to the side and sigh. "Hello boys." I say. They turn their heads towards me and smile. "Hello." They reply. I smile and turn my attention to McGonagall at the front of the class. "Alright for the first half an hour of your detention I want you doing your homework." She says. We nod our heads and I slide my books in front of me. I open them one by one and spread them out in front of me. I do my work like that as it is the way I work. I finish my work and place them in the matching book. I close them and stack them. I push them aside and stand up. I walk up to McGonagall's desk and cough to let her know I'm there. She looks up. "Yes Ms. Black." She says. "I'm finished my work. What would you like me to do?" I ask her. "Sit down and help me with grading." She says with a smile. I sit down and she hands me a stack of papers. I start grading the work and the twins approach the desk. "What would you like us to do now Professor McGonagall?" The twins ask. She looks up and looks around the classroom. "Organize the shelves." She says. I hear the twins walk away and I continue grading. I finish grading my stack just as the detention ends. I give her my stack and she smiles at me. "You guys are clear to go." McGonagall says. I stand up and walk back to the desk I was at earlier. I grab my books and join the twins. We walk out of the classroom and we run down the hallway towards the kitchen. We reach the kitchen door and I knock. The door opens and we walk in. I smile at the house elves and we sit down at the table as I put my books aside. We dig into the food and we talk in between bites. My eyes wander to the oven as George leaves the kitchen to go to the bathroom. I burst out laughing as I look at the oven. "Why are you laughing while looking at the oven?" Fred asks me. I stop laughing and turn to look at Fred. "When I was with my mum I use to look at the oven and wonder how long it would take for me to die." I say. Fred laughs. "Imagine us in heaven." Fred says. I start laughing and Fred joins in. "We would turn it to chaos." I say between laughs. "We totally would." Fred says between laughs. We stop laughing as we hear someone approach the kitchen door. One of the house elves opens the doors and George walks in. "You guys ready to roll?" George asks us. "Ya." I say as I grab my books. We stand up and walk over to George. We walk out of the kitchen and this time I walk the boys to their common room. I drop them off at their door and smile. "Until tomorrow boys." I say. They laugh and I walk down the stairs and walk down the hallway towards the Ravenclaw tower. I reach the tower and walk up the stairs. I reach the door and answer the riddle. The door swings open and I walk in. I walk through the common room and up the dorm stairs. I walk into my dorm and walk over to my desk. I place my books down and walk over to my trunk. I crouch down and pop the latch open. I open the lid and grab my pajamas. I stand up and throw them on. I place my robes in my trunk and close the lid. I lock the latch in its rightful place and walk over to my bed. I climb on to it and crawl under the covers. I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep finally.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and sit up. I am a little startled about the dream I had last night. I shake the dream out of my head and get out of bed. I walk over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and pull the lid open. I grab my robes and stand up. I change into them and place my pajamas back in my trunk. I slam the lid close and lock the latch in its rightful place. I grab my books and walk out of my dorm smiling knowing it's friday. I walk down the stairs and through the common room. The door swings open and I walk out. I walk down the stairs and I smile when I see the twins waiting for me. I reach them and smile even more. "Hey guys." I say. They turn their attention towards me. "Hey." Fred says. The twins take my books and I link arms with them. We walk down the hallway and we reach the great hall. "My table today boys." I say. They laugh and we walk in. We walk to the Ravenclaw table and I unlink our arms. I sit down and the twins follow. They place my books to the side and we all pile foods onto plates. "Hey." I hear someone say. I turn towards the voice and see Oliver. I force a smile as he leans down to kiss me. He gives me a quick kiss and sits down beside George. "I'm Oliver Lupin." Oliver says. "Fred." "George." The twins say at the same time. I laugh as I take a bite of my food. "So I'm guessing you guys are the reason she's breaking curfew and getting detention." Oliver says. I choke on the food in my mouth and George pats my back. I turn my head towards Oliver and glare at him. "No one makes me do anything." I say. I stand up and Fred passes me my books. I storm out of the great hall leaving the rest of my food. I walk to my first class of the day and walk in. I go to all of my classes and excel in all the lessons even though Snape has made it harder for me since he found out who my father is. I walk out of my last class and I walk towards the kitchen door. I knock on the door and the door opens. I walk in and sit down at the table. I place my books down and open them one by one. I spread them out in front of me and start working. As I work the house elves put food in front of me and I take bites after I finish a page. I finish my work and my food. I place my work in the matching books and close them. I stack my books and push them aside when the house elves place sweets infront of me. There's a knock at the door and one of the house elves opens the door. The twins walk in and I laugh. "I have to stop showing you guys my places." I say. The twins laugh as they sit down beside me. "I'm glad you trust us with your places." Fred says. I smile. "Also the deep converstations." George says. I laugh. "Did you know that the quidditch matches that have happened were supposed to start next weekend but Dumbledore moved them up because he knew I would have a difficult start of the year." I say to the twins as I eat the sweets. "How do you know that?" George asks me. "Am I the only one that knows Dumbledore can do leglimency." I say. I watch as Fred and George nod their heads. My jaw drops. "Really?" I ask. "Ya." Fred says. Wow. "Anyway, are you guys going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I ask. "Only if you are." Fred says with a wink. I laugh as Geroge groans. "I'm going." I say. "Then we are too." George replies. We all stand up and I grab my books. We walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway. The boys walk me to the bottom of the Ravenclaw stairs and I smile at them. "See you tomorrow boys." I say. I walk up the stairs and reach the door. I answer the riddle and the door swings open. I walk in and the door swing shut behind me. I walk through the common room ignoring Oliver and walk up the dorm stairs. I walk into my dorm and walk over to my desk. I sit down and pull a parchment out of the first drawer. I place it on the desk and grab my quill. I start writing a letter to my dad because I need his help with everything going on. "Moon." I say as I roll the finish letter. She flys over to me and I tie the letter to her leg. "To Sirius Black." I say as I open the window. She flys out and I sigh. I hope my father can help. I stand up and make my way over to my trunk. I crouch down and pop the latch open. I open the lid and grab my pajamas. I stand up and throw them on. I place my robes in my trunk and close the lid. I lock the latch in its rightful place and walk over to my bed. I climb onto it and crawl under the covers. I just sit in my bed and wait for Moon to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After half an hour Moon flys through the window and she lands on my bed. I smile at her and pat her as I take the letter for her leg. She flys back to her perch and I unroll the letter. I read what my father has to say and my face pales. He basically confirmed what I already know and that is that I like Fred. I don't want to act on it as I'm still with Oliver and I haven't broken up with him yet. I need to do it soon and I want to do it before Christmas. I climb out of bed and walk over to my desk. I put the letter in the bottom drawer and walk back over to my bed. I climb onto it and crawl under the covers. I close my eyes and fall into a restless sleep. I open my eyes and sit up. I climb out of bed and smile when I realize it's saturday. I race over to my trunk and crouch down. I pop the latch open and open the lid. I grab my red sweater, my blue jeans, and my black high heel boots. I stand up and throw my outfit on. I place my pajamas back in the trunk and pull out a black coat just in case. I close the lid and lock the latch in its rightful place. I walk over to my desk and pull my portable mirror out of the middle drawer. I leave the drawer open because it has my stuff in it. I place my mirror on my desk and grab my hairbrush out of the middle drawer. I brush my hair and leave it down. I place my hairbrush back in the drawer and grab my eyeshadow palet. I put on blue eyeshadow and place it back in the drawer. I grab my red lipstick and put it own. I place it back in the drawer with my portable mirror and close the drawer. I walk out of my dorm and down the stairs with my coat around my shoulders. I walk through the common room and as I approach the door it swings open. I walk out and down the stairs. I see the twins waiting at the bottom and I smile. "Hello." I say. They boys turn around and I see their jaws drop. I laugh. "Alright boys. Let's get moving." I say. The twins regain their composure and link their arms with mine. We walk down the hallway and towards the courtyard. We reach the courtyard and we join the others going to Hogsmeade. I shiver and the boys unlink our arms so I can put my coat on. I button it up and link my arms back with the twins. We walk past the teachers and make our way to Hogsmeade. "So I like your normal wear a lot." Fred says. I look at him and smile. "So do I." I reply. We all laugh. "I wore red for you guys today." I reply. "I noticed that." George replies. I laugh as we reach Hogsmeade. "So where to first boys?" I ask. "The three broomsticks?" Fred asks. "Let's do it." I reply. We walk to the three broomsticks and walk in. "You guys go find a seat and I'll get the butterbeers." Fred says as he unlinks our arms. George and I nod. We walk to the back and find a table. We unlink arms and sit down. "So before Fred comes back I need to ask you something?" I ask. "Go ahead." George says. "Does Fred like anyone at the moment?" I ask not knowing how to seek out others feeling as I don't know them myself. "I thought he was obvious about it." George says. I sigh. "I know I haven't told you guys much about myself but the only time I experienced love was when my father was around and when he was taken away from me all I experienced was hate." I say. I watch as George's face drops. "So when it comes to feeling anything I don't know what it is as I've never witnessed it or experienced it." I say. "Your mum never showed you love?" He asks me. I shake my head as a tear falls down my face. I quickly wipe it and stop anymore tears from falling. "You wanna know something funny?" I ask him. "Always." George replies. "I actually had to send a letter to my dad to confirm that I have feelings for Fred." I say with a laugh. George laughs as well. I turn around to see Fred approaching with three butterbeers. "If it gives you any comfort he likes you too." George whispers and I smile. Fred reaches the table and places the butterbeers down. He sits down on the other side of me and smiles. I grab my butterbeer and take a sip. The twins do the same. We chat and laugh as we drink our butterbeer. We finish and stand up. We walk out of the threebroom sticks and just stand in the middle of the street. "Where to now?" I ask the boys. "I have to get more parchmet." I say. "I'll get it." George says. I glare at him. He walks away but before he does he mouths for me to talk to him. I roll my eyes as he walks away. "Do you just wanna walk around for a little?" Fred asks me. "Sure." I respond. We start walking and when we reach the water I stop when I hear someone yell my name. I turn around to see Oliver. Crap. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver walks over to Fred and I. "You've been ignoring me for days." He says. I sigh. "I've just been confused." I say. "You haven't been acting like yourself." Oliver says. I roll my eyes. "You only know one side of me." I say. "Then let me see the other side of you." Oliver says as he moves beside Fred so I can see them both. "I can't!" I yell louder than I meant to. I guess George heard me scream because the next thing I know he is beside me. He turns me to face him and he looks into my eyes. I know he sees the pain in my eyes because he hands the parchment to Fred and walks me away from Oliver and Fred. "What's going on?" George asks me. I take a deep breath. "I'm strong." I say. "You are strong." George says agreeing with me. "But." I say. George motions for me to go on. "But I'm broken." I say as a tear falls down my face. I wipe the tear and George walks me back over to Fred and Oliver. I look at George and he looks at me. George nods her head knowing what I want him to do. He turns his attention to Oliver. "She isn't ready to tell you about her otherside let alone show you. Lately she feels like she has to force things with you." George says. Fred looks at me as I only told George and my father about it. "She doesn't want to be with you anymore." George says as I look down. Oliver doesn't say anything he just walks away. I look up and George turns to me. "You feel better now?" George asks me. I nod and take a deep breath. I look over at Fred and I can see he is confused. "How about we head back to Hogwarts and I will fill you in on everything." I say to Fred. "Sure." Fred replies. I grab the parchment from Fred and we start walking back to Hogwarts. The walk back is silent. We reach Hogwarts and walk inside the school. We walk to the great hall and walk in. I look around to see it is incredibly empty as everyone is at Hogsmeade. We walk to the Gryffindor table and sit down. "Why does George know more about you then I do?" Fred asks me. "Because George has caught me in moments when I am not as strong as I appear to be." I say. "So anyways, I was talking with George about something and feelings were brought into it so I'll tell yoou what I told him." I say. I watch as Fred nods his head. "The only time I ever experienced love was when my father was around and when he was taken from me all I experienced was hate." I say. I watch as Fred's jaw drops as George did when I told him. "So when it comes to feeling anything I don't know what it is because I've never witnessed it or experienced it." I say. "What were you talking about that lead to this conversation?" Fred asks once he has regained his composure. George stands up and walks away. I roll my eyes at how obvious he is. I take a deep breath. "You." I say. "What about me?" Fred asks with a smile. I know he knows he just wants me to say it. "I asked George if you liked anyone and he said you were obvious about it. That lead into the converstation I told you about." I say. "Why did you want to know if I liked anyone." Fred asks me with his perfect smile. "Because after explaining to my dad what I was feeling he told me I have a crush on you and I know you have one on me." I say with a smile. Fred smiles even wider and stands up. I stand up and he grabs my hand. I grab my parchment and as we walk by George I throw it at him. He catches it and smiles. Fred pulls me out of the great hall and down the hallway. He pulls me outside and down towards the quidditch pitch. Fred walks us to the changerooms and stops. He lets go of my hand and turns to face me. "What are we doing out here?" I ask him. Fred smiles at me. "I know Oliver kissed you on the quidditch pitch without any warning so I'm going to do something a little different." Fred continues with a smile. I smile at him. "I'm going to kiss you now." Fred says with a laugh. "Okay." I reply witha laugh. Fred places his hand on my cheek and leans in. His lips land on mine and I kiss him back. He smiles into the kiss and I do as well. Fred pulls back from the kiss and the smile is still on my face. I open my eyes and see Fred has a smile on his face as he stares at me. "Be my girlfriend." Fred says. I nod my head and Fred's smile get wider. He pulls me into a hug and I smile wider. I pull back from the hug and continue smiling. "We should probably head back to the great hall for dinner." I say. Fred nods his head and takes my head. We start walking back to the school. We reach the school and walk in. We walk down the hallway and reach the great hall. We walk in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>